Rooster Teeth: The Time of My Afterlife
by xXWinterStarzXx
Summary: What happens to 24 year old, Winter when she's been working at Roosterteeth, and attending school while having the biggest crush ever on the Gavin Free. Did I mention she also has a deep dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Winter, im a 24 yar old girl attending university in Austin, Texas. Im also part vampire (Rawr x33). Its a great place to stay, but the best part of it is that.. I WORK AT ROOSTER TEETH! Its also where my crush works at. His name is Gavin, Gavin Free. He's so dreamy and cute x3. He doesnt notice me though, even though i work with him in the SAME office. he just talks to his friends, everyone but me :(. Every time I try to talk to him, he blows me off.

Anyways, today i was going to work at the office to film some lets plays! I got ready wearing a adventure time shirt, rainbow shorts, knee high black socks, with black converse, and many many rainbow bracelets. as super stoked, and put my rainbow hair into a pony tail. I was super excited to go to work. i drove i jammed out to my favouirte band, Dark Youngings. Theyre a totally scene and emo band, with used to be really hot lead singer. They were my favourite, I dated the lead singer, chris was his name, a while back. We later broke up because it was too hard for him to live in california and I lived in Texas :(.

As I drove, i passed a starbucks. The same exact starbucks my friend, Lillith Dark Rain, (she was also a vampire ^w^) worked at! I went in and greeted Rain. "The usual, winter?" I said yes. Blood lattes were my favourite in the morning. I was cousin's to the cullens. I liked their rule of not eating human blood, so i went vegan. "One BL" Rain called out. we agreed on a name other then its real one so we wouldnt scare anyone. "thanks you rain!" she cheered. Everyone looked at me and I giggled. "Sorry that im just so ranDOM!" and I skipped out.

I continued driving until I got to the office, once i got there i saw Ray with Sierra Midnight Wolf (shout out to you, Wolfie! ^w^). they were the cutest couple evr! They've been dating for 2 years already! wow! 0 months for me and Gavin though. I waved to them and walked into the office and was greeeted by my best friend, Michael. "hey winnie!" He ruffled my hair an d I squealed. I pushed his hand off my head and grabbed him into a big bear hug. We talked for a coupke minutes until Geoff called us into recorded. We went into the office. I didnt see gavin before or after I came in. I didnt want to ask anyone because id feel creepy! "okay we're going to play GTA V" I screamed 'yes'. We played for a couple of hours and i totally defeated everyone. "You cheated" Michael yelled out. "I did not!" I yelled back and pushed his chair back with him included. we argued a bit more after that

By lunch time, Gavin had come but he looked awful. "You okay gavin?" He looked at me and nodded. "Let me get you some coffee." I went the coffee mkaer and made coffee. when i got to him, i tripped and spilt it all over him! "Winter!" he scramed at me. I started crying from embarrasment, and ran and hid from everyone. TO BE CONTINUED!

(sorry its so short x333 ill make it longer next time! x) )


	2. Chapter 2

it took me a couple days to go back to work. i was so embarraed from what had happened earlier that week. once i did arrive back at work, i was surronded by friends asking where i was. i had said i was sick and walked away. i went straight to my desk and made sure gavin wasnt around. luckily for me he wasnt and i went straight into work. it took me a couple hours but i was caught up on all my work. so i headed out to lunch but due to my luck i ran into gavin. "Oh hey winter! are you going out to lunch? let me join me" before i could say anything he pushed me into my car and off we drove. i didnt know where we were driving to but i drove to my favourite resturant, Spiritual. it was kinda a goth place but really wasnt.

when we got a table i tried not to make eye contact by puting the menu infront of my face, but gavin quickly pushed it away and kissed me. when we seperted, i was blushing. "i thought you hated me" i said. "i couldnt ever" he said back. and we kissed again. "should we ditch lunch and head back to work?" i said. "yeah sure" he said and we left the place running out and laughing.

when we were back work i told gavin id be right back, and i ran off to go see sierra midnight wolf who happened to be with ray. i pulled her away and into a storage closet giggling. "what is it?" she asked. "welllll" i looked away happy. "is it what i think it is?" "it IS!" i screamed of joy. we both jumped up and down for joy. "omg im so happy for you guys. im going to start planning your wedding, and your house, and your child and your whole life." she said. i laughed. "please do". we both left the closet laughing, making ray confused. and i walked back to meet up with gavin.

at the end of the day i was packing up my rainbow laptop into my anime backpack when gavin put his arms aroun me and his head on my shoulder. "hey do you want to come to my place when youre done." i turned around and kissed him. "yeah sure" i said

TOO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

me and gavin went to his house. we ate dinner, made out, and watched a movie untl the morning. gavin was making breakfast and i was watching tv. i got up and went to the kitchen. "gavin there something i need to tell you." i said. he looked at me. "waht is it" he said. "well i... im a vampire" i said. gavin didnt say anything. he smiled. "thats fantastic! im a werewolf!". i gasped. how did i never know. he hugged me and i hugged him. "but did you know that the whole achievement hunters are werewolves?" he asked. i shook my head. how did i not know this? after breakfast me and gavin went to work together.

when i got to work i sat down at my desk. waiting. seirra and ray came in. i grabbed sierras arm and took her out of room. "um sierra you never told me you were a werewolf?" she gasped. "who told you? was it gavin?" she asked. "thats not the point! why didnt you tell me? ecspecially since i came out to you as a vampire?" i said. she was silent. i stared at her and she stared at me. she looked away and i walked away. i sat back at my desk. i worked.

geoff asked if we should all go out to lunch. we all said yes. geoff drove us to resturant and we sat down at our table i sat beside michael and gavin. "well winter you never told us that you were dating gavin" i gasped. i looked at michael. he laughed and ruffled my hair. "stooooop it!" i said. everyone laughed. after eating, we all headed back to the office. me and gavin held hands walking into the building. we got in our office. the phone was ringing. geoff answered it the conversation was brief. he hung up. "all of you wait here ill be right back" he said and left the room. me and gavin watched videos. i wasnt paying attention. i knew sierra midnight wolf was watching me. i wanted to talk to her about what had happened. i thought about it and deicded i should. "hey sierra, can we talk?" i said. she looked at ray beside her and looked at me. "yeah sure" we left the room and i looked at her. "im sorry i was being so mean. if you really wanted to, you would have told me you were a werewolf." i said. she started to cry. we hugged. "Friends?" i said "friends!".

after we made up, we went back into the room. a moment later geoff returned with a girl. she had black hair with green tips, bright pink lipstick, and wore a shirt that said "i am sherLOCKED". she wore other stuff that i didnt understand. "this is our newest employee, Charlotte Galactic" geoff said. "hiii! im charlotte, but you can call me sherlock instead! i love the show sherlock and doctor who and supernatural. i run a superwholock blog on tumblr dot com" she said in a british accent. we greeted her and went back to work.

"hey lets play gta v!" michael said. "yeah okay" i said. we set up our xboxs and started to play. "oh sorry that we dont have another one for you, charlotte" geoff said. "its sherlock, and thats alright" she said. "hey why are your driving so insanely?" charlotte asked to ray. "well its because.. never mind" he said. "O M G! why are you shooting people?" she yelled at michael. michael groaned, and ignored her. and her questions went on.

it was the end of the day and me gavin and charlotte were the last ones in the office. "hey im going to go the bathroom" gavin said to me. "okay, ill be here packing up" i said. he left. i was putting my computer cords into my bag. "gavin, thats his name right?" charlotte said. i looked at her. i nodded. "he seems like a nice guy." she said. she was going through her bag. "uh yeah he is, why?" i said. i watched her pull out various things. "oh nothing. just wondering." she looked up at me. "uh okay" i said and walked out of the room. i bumped into gavin. "hey ready to go?" he said "yup!". we left the building and towards our cars. "see you tomorrow, love!" he said and kissed me.

a couple days went by. i was driving to work when i got a call from gavin. "hey do you think youll be able to pick up a new game that came out today?" he asked. i looked at the time and back at the road. "if i have time i probably can." i said. i did have time, so i went to the store and bought it. i was nearly late for when i arrived. "hey you got it!" geoff said. "do you think you could take it to lindsay upstairs?" he asked. "yeah sure" i said. i went upstairs. i gave lindsay the game. on my way back i was pulled toward someone. it was charlotte. "you know what? you and gavin look so dumb together. i think gavin would look better with me, and he'd be happier. you better leave him alone forever" she said. she smiled and walked away. what just happened? i went back to our office to see charlotte sitting on gavins desk. i glared at her at sat down at mine. "is something wrong?" ray asked. "no there isnt" i said.

AAAAAH WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

OM G!


	4. Chapter 4

er 4- whyyyy :(((

SHOUTOUT TO WOLFIE FOR WRITING A PART OF MY STORY/HELPING ME WRITE IT! LUV U GIRL!333!)

it had been a few weeks. charlotte had gootten closer to gav. and i was upset. it made cry. i eentually told sierra and ray when i was at there house

sierra turned me and said" you've looked reaaly upset lately. what's wrong?'

ray agreed wiht her "yeah youve been less active in the vids lately. whats up?"

"well..." i started "gav has been gettin really close with charlotte for the past few weeks.." i feel the tears welling in my eyes "and i think he loves charlotte more then he loves me." I broke down and started to cry. I feel two pairs f arms wrapped around my torso.

"shh thats not true bby" sierra told me

"yeah, winter. gavin wouldnt like a girl like her." ray assured me "her accent is so fake anyways"

I stop crying and smile. "thanks guys, you're my bwffs!" they both looked at me really confusedly "my best werewlf friends forver!1!" they both stared at me for a second then we all laughed together.

"winter.." ray began to speak again as the laughter died down "you hav to tell gavin about this. he's probably worried about you too, just like we were"

the next day i went t work. i saw gavin and charlotte talking. i went up to them. "hey gavin can i talk to you?" "yeah sure, love". me and gavin walked away and went outside of the office. "um gavin, ive been ntoicing you've been getting pretty close to charlotte." "what do you mean, shes just my friend." gavin said. i sighed. "but gav, she tld me to stay away from you forever because she thought that you'd be hapier with her." i said. gavin sighed and shook his head. "she would never say that" he said. "youre being super uncool about this." he said. "you dont have to be like this." he said again. i cried. my heart shattered. i ran back into the office and grabbed sierra and ran back out f the office. ray followed. we stopped.

"what happened\?" they said. "well i tried t talk ato gavin about the problem and he wouldnt listen to me and said i was being over dramatic." i cried some more. they hugged me. "gavins an idiot" ray said. they hugged. "I will speak to gavin abut his misconduct and how he hurt your feelings"

After i calmed down again, we all went back into the office. I was hesitant to sit beside Gav since he just hurt my feelings, but that wasn't going to be a problm since charlotte was sitting in my desk anyways. Luckily, Michael was away, so I got to sit in his desk so that I could be closer to Sierra and Ray. As I sat down Geoff came into the room.

"ok guys lets get ready to record vs. who is it this week? oh it looks like... winter vs charlotte!" My heart sunk to my stomach. After what just happened, I completely forgot I had to face Charlotte and act happy about it. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear while everyone was distracted "gavin likes me more. hope you lose 3!" I had to stop myself frm crying because the camera was about to start recording. At least I never lose against her in vs. Then all my dignity would be gone.

I can't believe it. I lost against Charlotte. Everyone in the office looked like they were in shock. I looked over at Charlotte. She grinned at smugly as she went to hug Gavin over her first win. "Nice try, Winter" she said as she looked at me again. She pulled me in a close hug so she could whisper into my ear. "I'll win against you every time. That's why Gavin loves me more than you." I felt like I was on the verge of tears again. But, I couldn't look like an idiot in front of the entire office. So, I sat down in my own desk (before Charlotte had the chance to) and began editing the new video.

I finally finished editing the video, but my mind went back to thinking of the problems with Gavin and Charlotte. I had no more work to do, so I decided I could take the chance to look around the rest of the office. I knew everybody else would be too busy to care about me walking around the office, so it gave me some time to think. I knew Gavin loved me, right? I'm not sure anymore. I haven't been able to see himfor a while since he's been hanging out with Charlotte so often.

As I was drifting through my thoughts, I accidentally slammed into someone and they fell to the floor. As I was coming back to the real world, I heard Gavin yelling. As I thought about it, GAvin was yelling at me! I looked down to see Charlotte crying on the ground. I looked up again to see Gavin glaring at me. "Winter, why are you being so mean to Charlotte? She's never done anything to you!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes for what felt like the millionth time today, all because of Charlotte and Gavin. Maybe he would be happier with Charlotte.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte! I didn't see you there, I promise! Let me help you up.." I said.

As I went to help her up, she whispered in my ear. "He'll never believe you. Just face it you lost." When she stood up, she put on the innocent and forgave me. Gavin smiled at her and walked her to the kitchen. He continued to glare at me as they walked past. He probaly hates me now. I don't think I can't handle being in such a hostile place anymore. I think I should break up with Gavin. He'd be happier with Charlotte anyways. But, I love him so much. I can't work arundhim knowing he hates me. Maybe I should stop working here and find a new job. Then I can keep that negativity as far away from me as possible.

When everyone returned to the office, I stood up and walked over to Geoff's desk. I turned to him and said,"I think I should quit."

AAAHHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DDD:

TYHANKS AGAIN TO WOLFIE, MY BFF 33, FOR MOSTLY WRITING THIS CHAPTERRR!~~~~~

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

!~~~3WINTER-STAR3~~~!


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS TO MY OTHER BFF ARACHNE DAWNBREAKER FOR WIRITNG THIS CHAOTER 3333333 XD AND SEIRRA MIDNIGHT WOLF ALSO HELPED AAAAH TNX GAIZ 333

Gavin gasped. "Oh my god winter ou cant quit?" I sighed. "No gav i have to ok? Bc Charlotte is like so - so -"

I couldnet bbring my self to say that she was trying to steel Gavin from unde my nose. I juts could not say it.

"So what winter?" gavin asked. "nothing' i whsipered

Gav frownded. "well you cant quit," he repeated.

"I HAVE TO," I yelled. "You dint understand!"

Gavin sighed. "Ok fine. You can quit if u really want to."

my eyes filled with tears again. i stareted cryign and truned to leave. oevr my shoulder i cried "do u evne care at aLL GAVIN ? CAB'T U SEE WHATS HAPPENING HERE\? CANT U SEE WHATS CHARLOTE'S DOIGN?" i said with one finall sob.

and then i left. i ran out the door into a rainy storm in the dark evegning.

just as the door slamed, gavin cried "WNTER NO!" But i didnt hear him. i was alredy tooo far away.

\- After running for a while my legs got reallay tired bc I don't run very often. What can I say, I plsy video gam,es for a living. Or at least I use to. I have no clue hwerre I am honestly. All I knoe is that its dark and cold and im still crying. Maube it's good that im lost so I don't have to go back to the office or even back to my aparetment. Charlottes just better at me in everything and has made gav hate me, so whats the point? The company is priabably better off without me there. Ill just go live like the dumb vampires who frink human blood instread of animal blood. Itll be easier that way sicne I wont nned a job. It aslo sucked really bad not just bc it was cold, but bc I didn't even have my ipod with me. I couldtn even listen to any music which sux since music makes me feel better a lot of the tiem. As I began 2 give up hope on ever finding aq good side to the current situation, I heard my name being called. "WINTER! Please come back to ah with us!" it wsa Linday, michaels wife and super nice ah member. She pulled up in a car with Michael (my other bwff besides sierra and ray) who was sleeping. Turns out I had been gone for 6 hours and it was about 1am. Times flies when ur an immortal creature I guess. "pretty much all of ah was looking for u"Lindsay said "Michael was worried sick. So bad that he cried himself to sleep. Right after u left, he went full werewolf along with ray as they went to lolk 4 u. sierra and I didn't transform just incase theyd get supertired like Michael did" she added as she pointed to the sleeping wolf boy in the passenger seat. "ray and sierra have a plac e set up at their aparement if u wana stay there. But I think Michael would like to know ur ok so u can come to our house too". My final option was to go back 2 my apartment where gavin usually was. "don't worry about gavin being there due, charlotte fake cried so he went 2 her place to help her calm down. I don't know if he feels guilty for how hes treated u or what but I can tell hes upset." I looked at her and started to cry. "Lindsay I don't think eh really cares abiut me anymore with charlotte aroufn. He only talks to her and always defends her. Shes way better than me and best 4 gav anyways." Michael seemed to stir from the convo as Lindsay began to talk again. Lindsay had just shakend her hesd. "if im bing honest wit u winter, nobody in ah realluy likes charlotte xcept gavin. He might just b trying to be nice, but she is really rude to geff and Burnie whenever she talks 2 them. Nobody like her attitude. I was hoping she would get fired instead of u quitting. Ur way better than her" Just when I was gonna respond, moichael seemed 2 be fully awake and ran out of the car to hug me. He began to sob with me as the rain kept fallin. "WINTER PLEASE DON'T QUIT AH" h cried. "UR MY BEST PAL AND U SHOULDN'T RUN AWAY JUST BC GAV IS A FUCKING IDIOT". I could rwelly tyell Michael was worried. With all the love from my friends gavinw asnt worrying me rn. I went back to Michael and lindsya s house and I slept happily for the first time in a while without all the gavin worry. I still love gav, but if he is gonna like charlotte, id be better. Id make hhim jealous for being such a jerk. The next day Michael Lindsay and I met ray and sierra in the office in the building. Gav and charlotte weren't there yet so I got 2 meet with all of ah. It turns out they were all really worried and wanted me to stay. So I chose to stay, but woth a mission: make charlotte leeve.


	6. Chapter 6

the next morning i woke to michael scratching at the furniture. it happened with all the wrewolves. "hey michael." i said. "hey winter" he said with the chair leg in his mouth. he spat it out and started to hug me. "winter gav is sucvh an idiot, what are you going to do aboujt him?" meichael asked. i pondered and shrugged. "ill figure it out, but i want to make him jealOUS!" i said. michael nodded agreeing with her. "good idea, bujt lets go eat breakfast, then well plan. during the entire breakfast we couldnt think of anything to get back at gavin or charlotte. we talked for awhile but jst couldnt think of anything? "so what should we do then?" lindsay asked. i shrugged. "i guess wait till something comes to us i guess?" i said. we cleaned up and headed to work. the drive there was super fun and we listened to lots of cool music and got coffee!

when we got to the office we saw gavin and charlotte. i dont think they noticed us, but we sure noticed them. we just walked past them quickly and went to our desks. i sat down at my chair and angrily sighed. "tehyre obiviously dating now" i started, tears stinging my eyes. "gavin probably never even liked me." i started to cry now, lindsays hugged me to comfort me, but i just kept crying. lindsay let me go, and at that moment gain walked in. he instantly saw me crying and ran over to me. he sat on the ground to look up up at me. "winter? whats wrong? why are you cryin?" i cried more because i was so angry at him. "go away gavin!" i yelled at him, " i never want to see you ever again!" gavin looked up to michael and lindsay, but they wouldnt look at him. gavin frowned and got up to walk beside charlotte, who i saw smirking at me through my tears. charlotte won everything. all i wanted was to date gavin and live happily ever after, but she came into the picture and ruined verything.

the morning went by slowly, i edited some videos, talked with seirra midnight wolf over everything. charlotte continued to glare at me throughout it. it was lunch time and everyone was leaving to go for lunch. seirra and ray stood beside me sitting in my chair. "hey charlotte" seirra smiled. "you want to go for lunch?" i shook my head and slide down my chair into a uncomfrtoable position. tehy said alright and left to eat, leaving me alone in the office. no one was there and it was quiet. i was happy it was so quiet i really needed it. i continued to sit in slience until my phone went off playing the madoka magica theme song, which is the best anime ! i picked up my phone and saw it was my ex bf Athos Crimson!

AHHHHHH! SO MANY PLOT TWISTS AND FEELS O!

thank u for reading my chapter! ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

i almost dropped my phone when i saw the caller id! "helo?" i said. "ehy starry!" he laughed out. i kept quiet on my end. i didnt know what to say as i had no idea why he was calling me. there was silence for a couple moments until he spoke again. "so hey, i heard you werent feeling well.." he said in his thick french accent. i stopped for a moment, lookign around confused. "..how?" i asked cautioulsy. "because, my dear, we're vampires, remember? we always sense when i loved one in under the weather." he said. i sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. "i dont knwo about you, but i dont count you as a loved one." on the other end he gaseped. i knew he was being overdramatic, he always ways. "im hurt, dear, i thought we left off on a good page!" "i dont think leaving one day and never writing is leaving off to a good page.." he said something, but i blocked him out, until everyone was returning from lunch. "uh hey ill talk to you later okay?" and i quickly ended the call at the moemnt seirra walked in. she grabbed her chair and sat beside me. "hey everything alright?" she asked. i laughed and told her i was fine, then turning to get back to my work, only to see athos left me a text message to meet him on saturday for lunch, as he was in town for the weekend. i didnt know how he knew i was in austin, but he was here and somehow really wanted to see me.

the rest of the afternoon went by with a breeze. charlotte and gavin didnt bother mey, which was nice, but gavin did give me sad looks once and awhile. i felt kinda bad about screaming at him, but he didnt believe me about charlotte, so it evened out. when i was packing up, ray came up to me. "hey winter, seriaa lindsa michael and i are going out fro pizza tonight. do you annna join?" i thoguht about it fro a second. i really didnt want to go. i jusy wanted to go home and wear pyjamas for the rest of that night, but i brought myself to go with them. i got in the car with linsdy and mciahel and we met up with seirra and ray at the pizza place. during the car ride we sat in slience. i was thinking about bringig up athos's call from earlier up, but i decided to wait till we got the place, and once we did seirra and ray were already there with a table. once we all finsihing ordering, i brought up arthos call, and about us. "so why would he want to see you? especially since he hasnt talked to you in years?" lindsay asked. "i dont know! thats the point. i just dont understand why he would get back in contact with me!" "thats def suspicious" seirra added. we all talked about it until our pizza came. when we were leaving, seirra midnight wolf pulled me aside. "i think you should meet up with him, just to see what hes up to" i nodded, agreeing with her. "he said this saturday, ill find out where and when. ill update when i have ths info." "k cool".

when i got in cantact with anthos, he gave me the details of where to meet up. he sounded almost relived that i agreeed to meet him. i wondered why. i told seirra and ray that id be at the dark wind cafe. it was a very expensive cafe. but anthos has always had expensive taste. when it was time to leave, seirra drove me to the place, she had some shopping to do or something. "alright ill be done in a hour or two" i said to her before leaving the car. i walked to the door and opened it. once i was inside i saw anthos. he looked almsot the same when i saw him many years ago. but his dark brown hair was now a dark blueish black. he didnt notice me come in, he was on his phone and his head on his arm. when i got to the table thats whe he noitced me. he smiled and greeted me. "hey star! long time no see!" he said. i nodded. i pulled out the chair and sat down. i tried to not ave eyecontact by looking through the menu but he pulled it away from me. "star gazer, we havent seen each other in like what 90 years? tell me what youve been doing lately?" he smiled again. i rolled my eyes and took the menu back to look at it. "you're the one who didnt contact me, theres not much to tell you." i continued to stare at it, i could tell he was cofnused from the corner of my eye. "what do you mean i didnt contact you? i wrote you a letter that i had to go back home.. for reasons... even then i wrote to you every day for a couple years, but you never replied to just accepted you hated me" i looked at him and he was looking off to the side. i thought for a moment. i was so cofnused at this point. we sat in quiet for a moment and i spoke up. "i didnt recieve any letters.." i said. anthos took my hands and looked into my eyes. his eyes were a golden amber, it reminded me of the moon on a full moon night, the brightest day in the dark. he continued to look into my eyes. "star, let me make this up for you. ive really missed you and i want to get back with you." when he said this, my eyes widened and i looked away. "i dont know.." i said quietly. he brought his hand to my face to make me look at him again. "please..." he said. "ill think about it.." i said and with that i got up and left. i went home and laid in my bed for awhile. i was so cofnused about everything that had happened. i called seirra about it. we talked about it for awhile. when we finished i fell asleep. when i woke up in the morning, i had an idea. i picked up my phone to call anthos. he quickly picked up. "hey anthos, i thought what you said, and yes ill get back with you."

the next morning when i got to the office i was in great mood. and gavin noticed it the moment i walked into the office. i sat down in my chair and got to work to ignore him, i knew he noticed, but that didnt stop him from coming up to me. "hey winter, whats got you in a good mood?" he asked. i glanced to him but looked back to my work. "oh nothing, just got a new boyfriend thats all..." i said with a smile. gavin looked hurt by the words i said, i pushed back the guilt the best i could but his face made me so sad. "oh" was all he said then walked away. for the rest of the day everyone asked why i was in such a great mood, i told them, they all appeared happy for me, but gavin still looked sad. suddenly my phone was ringing, playing teh madoka magica theme song! the caller id was anthos. i looked around to see if gavin was around, and he was. he wasnt looking at me, but he did when i answered the phone loudly. "oh hey anthos!" i said cheerfully, glancing at gavin. "a date tonight? yeah sure! you can come pick me up after work if taht works! yeah okay!" i made sure i was loud to make sure gavin could hear. when i turned to him he was staring at me. "oh hey gavin, that was just my boyfriend, anthos, hes coming to pick me up in 20 minutes." and with that i walked out of the door, brushing by charlotte. i smirked at her and looked away. she stopped to look at me and to gavin inside the office. "whats with her?" she asked and gavin just turned away angerily.

i waiting for anthos by the door, and when he pulled up i ntoiced gavin storm up next to me. i had to look away to cover my smile from his super noticable jealously. "im just here to make sure you leave safely? oh that him?" gavin asked pointing to anthos who was leaning against the hood of his car, looking off to the side. gavin motioned for me to go first and i did. anthos looked to me then to gavin when i walked out to him. "hey anthos!" i waved smiling. he smiled back then look towards gavin. "whos this?" he asked, straightening his posture and runninga hand through his hair. gavin tensed hwen he noticed how tall anthos was. gavin was 5'10" at most but anthos on the other hand was 6'3", mpre than a foot taller than me. gavin coughed and scratched his neck. "i was just making sure winter here would get to you safely. just been some crime like activtiy here lately." i held in a giggle, there had been no crime activity but that didnt stop anthos from speaking up. he wrapped an arm around my waist. "i dont think id want you working here, starflower, if its that unsafe your coworker has to walk you 3 feet away from the building." i laughed and told him not to worry about him. "bye gavin." i waved to him goodbye.

weeks past and gavin just kept getting more and more jealous. anthos and i called eachother daily, and i made sure gavin was nearby at all times. i had just finished a call with anthos when charlotte pulled me aside. she looked angry, more than usual. "i cant believe youre that low" she said with disgust. "what do you mean?" i asked. she rolled her eyes. "youre so low that you tossed away gavin so quickly and founda new boyfriend just to make him jealous. thats unbelievably digsutsing." she spat. i gave her an offended look. "youre the one who made gavin not like me!" i yelled crossing my arms. charlotte sighed and looked away then looked back at me. "i only did it because i was jealous of you, okay!" my eyes widened. i was supoer confused at this point. "what do you mean?" i asked. charlotte sat down at the nearest chair and looked up at me, leaning back and arms crossed. "look, i only did it because i was jealous of you. you're so popular here at roosterteeth, everyone liks you and you were dating gavin. i only got this job because burnie is a friend of my dad's, and my parents favourited my brother more than me, so i was forced out of the house and here i am." when she finished she was looking to the side, eyes filled was tears. my only reaction was to hug her. "im sorry" i said. i let go of her. "how about we start over?" i asked. charlotte looked up at me surprised, but smiled. "yeah itd like that!". and from the moment on , we were friends.

a couple days latr, it was morning and i was at anthos apartment. i had just slept over and i had woken before him. i was walking arond his house, i walked past his office, but i couldnt help but go into it. i sat down at his chair. it was definetley super old. it creaked when i moved slightly. i looked around at his papers his desk. just random work pieces and sticky notes. it was boring so i moved to the next location in the room, the fireplace. there were more papers on them. they looked at lot older than the ones on his desk. i looked through some till i found one letter addressed to anthos back from our old house. that was defineltly dstrange. i thought. i opened it up, i skimmed it slightly but what caught my eye was my name. before i could read over it, anthos was at the door sayign my name. "star.." he asked with caution. before strutting over to me. "what are you looking at?" he asked again. "i- uh- oh nothing" i stuttered. putting the paper back on on the firepalce. but he darted his eyes towards it. he ripped it from my hands. he knew exactly what it was. he threw it onto his desk and pulled at my arm. "hey!" i shouted. he threw me out of the room, locking it. "never go through my stuff." he growled, turning to walk towards the kitchen. i started to follow, but stopped for a ssecond to look at the door,tehn jogged to catch up. "that had my name on it, why?" i asked pointing towards the office. he stopped, sighed, and turned around to catch eyes with me. he softened his expression and smiled. "its nothing alright? its just a letter from a friend from awhile ago, he was jsut asking how you were, thats all." i didnt believe him, but acted like i did. i had to get back into theoffice and read that letter. anthos was def hiding soenthing from me, and i had to find out what

AHHHHH omgggg whats gonna happen ^w^ ! i made the chapter EXTRA long for tou guys ! hope you enjoy

sorry if youre missing my friend's writing, they'll write again soooooooooon!


	8. Chapter 8

anthos made breakfast while i sat at his table. i was playing with my phone while textin gseriia everything. "thats def weird" seirra texted. "it is! i gotta read it!" i texted back. "do it, not now, maybe lwater" she texted back. i agreed with her. he wouldnt let me in his house alone ever again now that he knows i know something. "hey starling, breakfast is ready" anthos called from the kitchen. "alright" i said back. we ate breakfast then i was off and away from his house. back in mine, i was coming up with a plan with seirra. we sat on my couch playing video games. "maybe we should just kill him, he'll be out of the way forever, then you can read it." serirra said staring at the screen. "what?" i said in surprise and turning to seirra. "and what if he is what he said it was, i killed him for nothing!" i said. seirra nodded. "this is useless info but, we havent had a queen or king for like 200 years, the last king wnt power crazy or smth i dont knwo. his kids went into hiding after he was killd in the uprising of vampire equality. i dont think we need one anyways, we've been fine with out them. i think." seirra nodded again. i looked towards the clock in the corner of the wall and stood up when i realized the time. "anthos will be leaving his house soon. he has a thing where he leaves his house at exactly 1 pm to do stuff. thats a perfect time to go back and find what hes hiding!" i said. "good idea' said seirra. and off we went.

we were parked at the corner of the street, we watched him leave and drive away, thats when i got out. "call me if he comes back earlier, ok?" i said. "okay will do" and with taht i set off . when i got to the door, it was unlocked. "i knew you kept it unlocked, even after all this time!" i thought to myself. the house was exactly like how i left it, but the kitchen was cleaner. anthos was alwasy picky on keeping things clean. i set off to his office, i walked up the stairs and down the hallway. when i tried the doorknob, it was locked. "what!" i whispered to myself. i looked around, wondering if he was actually here all this time. "no thats dumb, he probably hasnt been in it since this morning." i looked around the house for a spare. there was none but i did find some bobby pins lying around in his bathroom. "ah ha" i said. a walked back down the hallways to his office. i easily unlocked the door and it swung open. i quickly went to the fireplace, as anthos only left for an hour or two, and finding a way to unlock the door to up almost a half hour. the letter was lying exactly where it put it. i pulled out my phone to take a picture, i put away my phone, not noticing at that moment seirra started calling me, but forget to take it off silent, it went off without me ntocing. i started to read the letter fully, my name came up a couple time, then it hit me. the letter was saying i was next in line for vampire queen. it ddint make sense though. i was human till anthos turned me into a vampire, how could a made vampire be vampire royalty. it didnt make sense, so i started looking through other stuff of his. i couldnt find anything else besides that letter. thats when i heard the footsteps in the door way. "starlight, what are you doing?" anthos said angerily. i froze up and stood with my back to him. i quickly turned to face him. i liftedn up the letter towards him. "explain this!" i yelled. he sighed and crossed his arms. " this didnt make sense how could i be vampire queen if im not born vampire!" anthos sighed again and explained it. "everyone knows the vampire royal family went into hiding 200 years ago, and someone found them quickly after that, thatd be your parents, but since no one knew they had a child... they gave her away, didnt want them finding her... you.."he started, he walked around the office, cricling me. i was silent. i couldnt believe what i was hearing. my parents were possibly alive and i didnt even knwo them. "but wait how does that explain me turning into a vampire." i asked. "ah thats the part that doesnt make sense" he said. "i have no idea why you werent developed as a vampire, its possibly being around all those humans for so long it had some weird effect on you, or something." i was stunned. i couldnt believe all this, but now why didnt he tell me all this earlier. i asked him and he laughed. "i was going to bring you to the vampire council. theyve been discussing about the next vampire queen or king. they know youre alive, they dont know its you, but they do know that the next in line is alive, so whoever bring them to the council gets a pretty hefty reward, you see, and that money could give me a lot more power in vampire society." i felt tears in my eyes. all this time he'd been using me, not like i was any better since i was using him to make gavin jealous, oh i missed gavin. i had to get out of here, i didnt want to get used for wealth. i quickly darted out of the room, anthos ntoiced right away and chased after me. he almost caught up to me but then gavin barged into the room, all werewolf like. "leave her alone!" ray and michael followed after. gavin lunged towards anthos. i was crying at this point. "gavin" i shouted, but he didnt hear me. ray and michael tried to take me out of the house, but i pulled away to grab onto gavin, who whipped his head ti look at me. "dont do it, killing him wont do anything!" i said sobbing, but it was too late. gavins anger had killed anthos. "i-im sorry..." gavin said quietly. he got up and walked out of the room. michael and ray looked at me then agreed to leave. i looked at anthos, but turned away. i couldnt look at the sight of him, so i left too.

i saw gavin sitting on the steps to his house. i went to sit beside him. "look im sorry i-" he started but i cut him off by kissing him. "when we were togther, i realized how much i missed out, im sorry for how i acted earlier with charlotte." gavin shook his head. "charlotte explaiend what happened to me earlier, i should ahve believed you, but i just didnt want to think anyone was mean." i nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. we stayed like that for a couple minutes. "so what you are you going to do now? you know, with vampire royalty and such." i sighed sadly. " i dont know" i said. " i like it here at roooster teeth, i dont want to leave, but if the councils that despereat..." i said. i needed a long thinking process about this, and i have no clue what to do, but for now im just gonna be with gavin.

OMGGG that was expected! XDD plus comment what you think! ^W^ i like feedbac!


	9. Chapter 9

Several months had passed since the incidence with anthos. It did alert some vampire officials but nothing that lead back to me or anyone else who was at the scene of the crime. Gavin and i had gotten back together and weve been doing great! charlotte, sierra and me are all best friends and we do stuff all the time toegtehr now! i havent told the vampire council that im the vampire queen, as i do not want to leave roosterteeth or gavin. I cjust cannot risk what will happen if i do step forward. Until then i will stay at roosterteeth, anf if they find me, then i cannot run anymore. I dont know if im ready to rule a whole society just yet. I mean im only 24! which reminds me! im turning 25 today!

When i arrived at work this morning i was surprised with everyone celebrating my birthday. I recieved lots of cool gifts and stuff! we recorded a special lets play and rt videos about my birthday and me and seirra midnight wolf went out to lunch and shopped for new clothes! Sieera is such an amazing best friend! It was a really great day! Gavin later took me out to dinner. Gotta be romantic, of course! When gavin and i returned home we fell alseep right away becaue we were so exhausted from such an exciting day! the next morning i was awoken much later than i expected. When i looked at the time on my phone, it said 11:28am! i quickly jumped out of bed to see that gavin wasnt there. "he must have went to work already" i thought to myself and shrugged it off. I took a shower, got dressed, wearing a black summer dress with little dark purple flowers on it and i matched it with bright pink converse, put my makeup, simple black eyeliner and dark lipstick, on and went downstairs to make breakfast. When i got to the kitchen, everything was comepletely clean and untouched. I was confused because gavin always makes a mess, unintentional though! but still. This was weird. "Maybe he went out for breakfast with michael or something?" i asked myself. It wasnt like him though. I shrugged it off, but it stuck to the back of my mind. I made waffles and quickly ate them and went outside to my car. I hoped in and put in my mixtape that seirra made for me! It was such a good mixtape that had fall out boy and my chemcial romance! i also stopped at starbucks for my blood latte.

It was such a good drive to work, when i pulled into the parking lot, i saw gavins car still on. He was probably about to go out and pick something up for the newest rt short or somethign like that. So i wanted to say hi before i lost him for a couple hours. But when i stepped out of my car and went to his it was empty! i was super confused at this point, so i quickly went inside to see if he was still inside. When i got in there, no one was the front desk like there usually was, so i went to some of the closest offices and once again no one was there. I was starting to gtet super concerned. This has never happened before. "hello? is anyone there?" i called out to the empty office, but i only heard my echo. I quickly searched through more offices. I started to cry, and thats when everyone came out. They tried explaining it was a joke, but i was so overwhelmed with worry i couldnt stop crying. Gavin hugged me, trying to comfort we got back to work. We didnt have any plans to film that day, so we just hung out and editing already recorded videos. I started to notice everyone leaving at times and never coming back, until no one was left in the achievement hunters office. I stepped outside to investigate, yet no one was in the office once again, and it was only 3pm, the office shouldnt be this empty. The incident from this morning came back to my mind. I was irritated at this point, one time wasnt funny, a second time was especially not. "ha ha okay you got me, come out you guys" i yelled out. No answer though. I rolled my eyes and called out again "this isnt funny anymore". More silence. I walked around the entire building except there really was no one in the office. Suddenly it went completely black, i couldnt see anything. What was going on? then a spotlight went on top of me, and the room lightened up. I was definitely not in the office anymore, more like an old castle. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, which was quickly since i am a vampire, i saw four people sitting in chairs in front of large windows. It was night time where they, i mean we, were. They made no moves towards me. They just stared. "uh hello?" talking to them felt like the most logical thing to do. No one said annything. They just stared at me while this brigth light was over me. Just then one of the four people sitting spoke. "welcome queen winetr star..." the man said. His voice was cold and dead. "it appears you have been hiding from us" he continued. "what do you mean?" i asked. But it was pointless to do so. All of us in the room knew what he meant. "when you killed anthos crimson, it peaked the interest of us, the vampire council" i knew it was them! but what did they want with anthos, i didnt know he was taht well known in the society for the council to know of him. I mean, he was pretty well known with most vampires, or atleast the ones in france, but still! i was so confused i had to ask them about him. "how do you know of anthos? was he important to you guys?" the council scowled at me. They were not happy with me for some reason. "well, we figure you wouldnt know since youve been hiding out from the council for the past 80 or so years." they were definitely not happy with me. "while youve been gone, he has been our ambassador. He deals, or now dealt, with the supernatural, and other mundane affairs." wow! I never knew he went up that high. That didnt make much sense though, since he was already pretty high up on the ladder, why did he need me to get higher. Did he want to be part of the council? It did fit in with his personality. The vampire council formed when the last vampire royalty went into hiding, i mean they werent the best, in my opinion, they were too traditional and stick to our ancestral rules, which were just plain tacky and outdated. They were to biased, but i cant say that a monarchy is much better.

By the time they let me go, i felt like hours, which it probably was, but it wouldnt show when i got back to the real word. When i was there, they told me i had to quit roosterteeth and leave my entire life to become queen. It wasnt avoidable, they said. I was so heartbroken to hear that. When i was back at the office, i started to cry and ran out of the building, running into seirra and gavin on the way. I tried to run away bu they were able to stop me from doing so. "whats wrong?" seirra asked. She was really worried, i could tell by the tone of her voice. "its nothing" i tried to tell them, but they didnt believe me. I cried more because i just got so upset from the thought of leaving them forever! i eventually broke down and told them everything. "oh no!" gavin and sierra midnight wolf said in unison! "we have to do something" gavin said but i shook my head. "its useless! They'll just find us, and kill all of you! theyre ruthless when something doesnt go their way, thats why i tried to avoid them as long as possible, but they caught up with me and now im done for!" we all hugged for what felt like hours. It may even be our last hug together, forever. At least we had rtx in a couple days, i could probably convince the council to let me do this, that could even give me time to think about what i could do to get out of this situation...

by the time rtx started, i started to panic already. I only had 3 days until my fate became a reality, and so far i had to no ideas. While other rt members were doing autographs and signings, i volunteered to help set up other group's panels. Seirra also volunteered to do so, she got partnered up with funhaus's panel, while i had the creatures. I was setting up mics while another girl came up to me. She had light brown hair and was pretty tall. I didnt know her name, but i have seen a couple of creatures videos and i instantly realised she was part of them. "hey do you need help doing mic checks?" she asked me. "oh uh sure!" i nodded. We did that and finished up pretty quickly, she even helped me with a various other stuff. At the end of it all she introduced herself. "hi im summer moon!" my eyes widened in surprise. "wow! Im winter star, we have matching names, thats so cool!" we laughed together. I could feel a close connection with her already. We chatted for a bit, and we got along so well. I eventually realised her panel was starting soon, so i excused myself and left the panelling room to meet up with seirra. We got together and ate lunch in the back rooms. She went on and on about funhaus and how cool Lawrence was. We quickly ate lunch and went to go attend our own panel.

Rtx went by a lot faster than i anticipated, which was a wonderful time but now i had to face my destiny, whether i liked it or not. Gavin and i were unable to see each other for majority of the convention, but summer moon and i quickly became friends. Currently we were at my house watching a movie, before she has to head back to denver, when suddenly everything went dark once again and i was in the castle. But when i looked towards the council, their faces were in shock, and it wasnt towards me. It was at summer moon. She stood beside me, her face looked angry towards them. "what are you doing here?! We told you we never wanted to see you ever again!" i had no idea what was going on, but i wish i was her in spot, i never wanted to see the council ever again. Summer moon growled at them. Wait. Growled? That means shes a... a werewolf?! "no werewolf has the high enough power to even set foot near a sophisticated vampire, especially not a cross breed like yourself! " one of the council members spat. My answer was easily answered, but ore formed at her last sentence. What did she mean by cross breed? "maybe your vampires are not as classy as your expected, but it still didnt give you the right to kill my own father!" now i was even more confused then to start with. The council and summer moon bickered for awhile until i yelled at them. "stop it! what is going on? What does she mean a cross breed? Is that even possible? Who are her parents?-" i kept spewing questions right and left until the vampire council made me be quiet. "we must post pone this meeting until a later time, queen, until then you can discuss that with...her.." as fast as the meeting went, we were back in my house once again. Summer moon was still standing next to me, looking at the floor. "whats going on?" i asked her. She looked up at me. "is it true that youre the vampire queen?" she was really curious about this, im not sure how much itd affect her life but i nodded. Her face light up in joy. "oh my gosh! that means we're sisters! i mean half sisters, but still sisters!" she jumped up and down in joy. I was so confused, but i quickly picked up the pieces. Her father, was also my father, that means hes dead, but what about her mother? What about mine? Summer moon noticed the distress in my face and asked me about it. "do you know what happened to our mothers?" summer moon thought about it for a moment. "my mother raised me fr majority of my life, but i dont know about yours" i sighed sadly. "before you go back to denver, i need you to meet my best friend and my boyfriend, and talk to you abotu something when we're all together" she nodded and i picked up my phone to call seirra and gavin.

When they both arrived, i introduced them to summer moon and explained to them about how shes my half sister and a werewolf. They were excited by both. Then i explained to summer moon how i have to be vampire queen, although i didnt want to be, and i wanted help to get me out of it. Appearently summer moon had the solution almost instantly. "okay so first of all, our father wanted to do this to be with my mother, but the council had found him too soon" she started explaining, pulling out her laptop and typing in stuff into google and showed us astrological stars and time and dates and it was so confusing. "basically what im explaining here, is becoming mortal, you'll no longer be a vampire.." my heart fell to my stomach. I couldnt believe what i was hearing. Would it even be possible? But did i really want to give up something that was so big to identity? Being a vampire was always something i was so proud to be, but... did i really want to leave everyone behind to rule vampires until the council gets in a bad mood and kills me? This is so much for me to handle. "what you have to do, is be under the moonlight at this exact date" she showed me a countdown to it, and it was tomorrow night! "Its only possible for a vampire to become human when exactly 200 years have passed since the last official ruling of vampires" my head was spinning, i had little to no time to think about this, yet i felt like i knew the answer to it. But what it the right answer?

I couldnt sleep at all for that night. I tossed and turned in bed, and watched gavin sleep. Summer moon and seirra slept over in the guest rooms. When the morning rolled in, i was exhausted. I had a little over 12 hours to make my decision. We hardly did anything that day, and summer moon stuck by my side at all times, unsure when the council would contact us again. 12 hours quickly become 12 minutes, and thats when they contacted us again. We were all in the castle together, seirra, summer moon, and gavin all stuck by my side and the council was not happy to see they were all werewolves and easily made them not a part of this conversation. I was alone and afraid. "your time is up, winter star" one said, the eerie voice made me shiver. "no!" i shouted. "i have decided to not become queen!" the council was not pleased with me. "winter star, my dear, this isnt a choice, but we can make it one. Become queen or we'll kill that boy werewolf that you seem to like a lot. Thats quite a disgrace and an insult to all vampires to even choose a filthy thing like that" i was angry at this point, no longer afraid. "you have no control over me! You cannot make me or do anything!" the council began to rise and walk towards me. They matched the same level of anger as me, possibly even more, but i had to be strong before they could be in arms reach, i was pulled by my shirt from behind and i fell out of the meeting and into the soft grass of the woods. Seirra, gavin and summer moon were all towering over me. "we only have a couple of minutes! but we were able to pull you out, hurry! get into the fairy circle!" summer moon commanded me to do so. I stepped into the ring of mushrooms and in a matter of seconds the moonlight surrounded me. A bright white light covered my sight and i couldnt see anything but as quickly as the light came, darkness fell over me.

I woke up in my bed, soft morning light coming into through the windows next to me. I heard fast paced footsteps come near me and gavin was in front of me. "youre awake!" he cheered! I smiled widely. "yeah im awake" he wrapped himself around me, trying to hug me. Seirra and summer moon came running into the room and joined the hug. "so how do you feel?" seirra asked. I thought for a moment, and shifted under the blanket i was under. "i feel... strange... but thats about it." all of us laughed. "seirra and i will go out to get lunch, we'll be back in 20 minutes" and with that they were gone. I turned back to gavin, who was shifting nervously. "is soemthing wrong?" i ask. He shook his head and suddenly went down onto eye level to me and pulled out a ring from his pocket. I gasped and covered my mouth. I was so shocked. "i feel like this would be a good celebratory gift for becoming human, so will you marry me?" "yes!" i squealed and jumped onto him.

A couple months later gavin and i were married. Some reason the vampire council has not communicated with us at all since that night, maybe they're delighted they have the most power now, or theyre so devastated. Summer moon went back to denver, we still keep in contact though, and seirra joined funhaus. Charlotte eventually left roosterteeth to travel the world! Although becoming human is completely different than to being a vampire, its a lot more fun to be with gavin.

THE END

(AN: AHHHH the fic is totally done with! DXXX but do not worry! x33 another series is coming up! and its focused on summer moon! ahhhhh id like to thank seirra midnight wolf for being uch an amazing friend! yay!)


End file.
